It is well known to employ jets of dye to provide color patterns on substrates of material, such as carpeting. Typically, several groups of nozzles are used for this purpose, each group being supplied with a separate color. Between the color sources and the respective nozzles, valves are interposed so that by selective operation of the valves, a desired color pattern can be sprayed onto the substrate. Control of the pattern is accomplished through any one of a variety of means such as mechanical cams and drums, punched tape, programmable controllers, computers and the like.
Heretofore, the nozzles utilized in such color pattern spray arrangements have been located in a fixed position. The present invention provides for the nozzles to be selectively moved through an arc, or to be held at any position within the arc's range.